Radio access networks often utilize technology such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE includes a communication node, known as eNodeB (eNB) or a best serving node that provides a connection between User Equipment (UE) and the network.
Generally, in wireless network communication systems such as LTE, eNodeBs (eNBs) are utilized to provide network services to multiple UEs in their respective signal areas. One of the main challenges in providing seamless connectivity to the UEs is to perform efficient handover processes for the UEs that are mobile, or ping-pong handovers for static users. A typical handover process involves handover of a UE from an eNodeB of a serving cell to another eNodeB of a neighboring cell that may have better signal strength. Generally, the handover is performed due to movement of a UE from one location to another. There may be variations in a network that may cause the handover to undergo a failure. The failure may be a premature handover, a delayed handover, or a fluctuating handover. The fluctuating handover results in a ping-pong handover that causes unnecessary signal traffic. In many cases, even if a user is static, or moves very little within a fixed area such as in a shopping mall, there may be occurrences of ping-pong handover for various reasons.
Such ping-pong handovers affect user-experience and network performance such as a high rate of drop-calls, a high muting rate, high battery consumption of UEs, or the like.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.